


Era una notte buia e tempestosa

by darkrin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Quando si sveglia, la prima cosa di cui Caroline si accorge è il rumore della pioggia che martella, impietosa, contro il vetro dell’ampia finestra che domina un’intera parete della suite in cui è alloggiata. La ragazza non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi o allungare un braccio nell’altra metà del letto per sapere cosa vi troverà. / Klaus, Caroline e le notti di tempesta.(Klaroline | future!fic in cui tutto è bello e tutti sono felici)





	

**Author's Note:**

> scritta in risposta al prompt: Klaus/Caroline, Cute in risposta a un meme sul mio lj che è ancora aperto se volete lasciarmi qualcosa. Ho riletto la storia e apportato alcune, leggerissime, modifiche alla versione originale pubblicata in risposta a quel post.   
> Ho un debole per wolf!Klaus ed era tantissimo che non scrivevo Klaroline, quindi spero di non fatto troppi danni.   
> NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi problema.

  
Quando si sveglia, la prima cosa di cui Caroline si accorge è il rumore della pioggia che martella, impietosa, contro il vetro dell’ampia finestra che domina un’intera parete della suite in cui è alloggiata. La ragazza non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi o allungare un braccio nell’altra metà del letto per sapere cosa vi troverà.  
Emette un mugugno insoddisfatto e nasconde la testa sotto al cuscino, per coprire il rumore della tempesta e l’odore di lupo che già riempie la stanza. E, va bene, non le dà così fastidio come vorrebbe far credere, ma è una _questione di principio._  
\- Volevo visitare cose. –  
Il suo lamento emerge a fatica da sotto la federa e le piume che la riempiono. Si chiede se siano d’oca, si chiede che cambiamenti dovrà apportare al programma dei prossimi giorni per riuscire comunque a visitare ogni cosa.  
Il leggero tump-tump di una coda che batte contro il materasso è l’unica risposta che riceve e Caroline si chiede se sia normale trovare quel rumore così rassicurante, così simile a una ninna-nanna che la culla di nuovo nel sonno.  
   
***  
   
La prima volta che Caroline si sveglia in mezzo a una tormenta e trova un maledetto lupo avvolto intorno a lei come una coperta di pelliccia, caccia un urlo che rischia di svegliare l’intera città e che fa sobbalzare sull’attenti l’animale che le dormiva placidamente addosso e _speriamo non abbia le pulci e oh mio dio, è un lupo mannaro e dov’è Klaus, dov –_  
 _Oh._  
A sua discolpa non si è mai vantata di essere reattiva di prima mattina e non ha esattamente i migliori precedenti con i lupi.  
La sua seconda reazione, dopo essersi ripresa dal terrore, è chiedersi se l’uomo, dopo mille anni passati sulla terra, sia finalmente impazzito del tutto e _doveva farlo proprio ora che lei aveva deciso di provare a vedere che sapore avesse il per sempre che Klaus le aveva promesso decenni prima?_  
Subito dopo essersi trasformato, l’uomo la rassicura con un leggero ghigno a piegargli le labbra rosse, che non è follia, è solo uno stupido comportamento da stupido lupo mannaro. O: _durante le tempeste, l’istinto di trasformarsi diventa più forte. Immagino che il lupo senta il bisogno di proteggere il branco_ , secondo le parole di Klaus.  
Caroline si chiede se dovrebbe sentirsi insultata dall’essere definita: _il branco_.  
   
***  
   
Un braccio umano le si avvolge intorno alla vita e Klaus se la tira addosso, costringendola a rispuntare da sotto al cuscino. Caroline cerca di afferrarlo alla cieca e portarlo con sé, ma le sue dita si stringono solo intorno all’aria. Le labbra dell’uomo le si posano sulle spalle nude, depositandovi baci leggeri.  
\- Immagino che il tempo sia migliorato – borbotta Caroline.  
Lo sbuffo d’aria, che sfugge dalle labbra dell’uomo quando ride, le solletica il collo.  
\- Non sono certo che sia lusinghiero essere paragonato a un qualsiasi servizio meteo – mormora contro la sua nuca.  
Caroline allunga un braccio alla cieca e gli dà un paio di leggere pacche sulla testa in segno di muta comprensione.  
Ci ha riflettuto, in tutte le notti che hanno passato insieme e che Klaus le si è avvolto intorno, sommergendola con la sua pelliccia e il calore del suo corpo. Ci ha riflettuto ed è giunta alla conclusione che dovrebbe sentirsi offesa perché è un comportamento possessivo e da cavernicolo e _sa cavarsela da sola_ – grazie tante! - e non sarà certo la pioggia a ucciderla, ma c’è qualcosa nell’addormentarsi, con il muso di Klaus in grembo e la sua coda avvolta intorno alle caviglie, che la fa sentire al sicuro e protetta. La fa sentire, dopo secoli, di nuovo _a casa._  



End file.
